


A Conversation Between Siblings

by horrorfangirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorfangirl/pseuds/horrorfangirl
Summary: Summary: Giles meets up with his sister whom he hadn't seen in years. He confesses more then he should about his feelings for a certain Slayer. Set after Chosen S.7 No comics!Disclaimer: The characters of Rupert Giles and Buffy Summers belong to Joss Whedon, and M.E. Eva belongs to me. No copyright infringement is intended with this story.Warning: Beware if you like Riley or Olivia!





	A Conversation Between Siblings

It had been a few years since Rupert Giles had seen his sister Eva, but time and distance had not diminished her joy for life nor her sense of humor, when she learnt that her older brother had a crush on his Slayer.  
   
"So tell me, Ru. Are there any wedding bells ringing for you and Buffy?" Eva asked, the sparkle in her eyes made the Watcher groan and roll his eyes with annoyance at his sister's teasing.  
   
He sighed. "Honestly, Eva! It isn't like that. Buffy doesn't have feeling for me not in the way that you're implying at any rate." Eva shook her head and snorted.  
   
"And whose fault is that, may I ask? I'm sorry brother dear, you had your chance to tell Buffy when is she was what? Nineteen?" She shook her head again this time in utter disgust. "But oh, no. You decide to take up with that tart Olivia. It's no wonder your Slayer settled for- what did you call him? Oh yes, that Nancy- ninja boy." Again Eva shook her head.  
   
"Can't say that I blame her," she said. Giles stared at his sister in utter shock.  
   
"You're taking her side." He said, his voice sounded like someone had kicked his favorite dog. Eva rolled her eyes at how childish he sounded.  
   
"No, I'm not taking her side, or anyone else's for that matter. But, let's just say I know she felt because there was a time where I felt the exact same thing, back when I was in University." Eva took Giles' hands and gave them a gentle squeeze. "What I am saying is that you need to tell Buffy how you truly feel about her before you lose her for good."  
   
Giles sighed and looked down at his sister's hands and realized that she was right. He needed to tell Buffy how he truly felt, the sooner the better before he lost the chance to someone else or worst yet, to time.  
   
He smiled  "Thank you, Eva."  
   
"For what?" asked Eva.  
   
Giles grinned. "For giving me a much needed kick in the arse." He replied.  Eva grinned back.  
   
"You're welcome Rupert. See you next year?"  
   
"Absolutely. And maybe I'll bring Buffy I'm sure she'll love to meet you." Eva smiled.  
   
And with that Rupert Giles went in search of his Slayer to tell her exactly how he felt.

FIN.


End file.
